We Certainly Need Each Other
by hw56
Summary: This story takes place several years after the manga ends. Eyes got severely hurt because of a bomb. He got hospitalized, but then doctor saved him and his secret identity as a blade child. But what will happen to the doctor? EyesxOC, sorry 4 OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the manga ends... Following a _new _doctor named Narumi Reira. Enjoy. ^^

Chapter 1. The first encounter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Narumi-san, the police said that 10 bombing victims are coming our way. Please be ready for it.'"

I woke up from my half-asleep state and rushed toward the medicine cabinet in the emergency room with my fellow fresh graduates, preparing for an emergency surgery.

After 15 minutes, the victims arrived at my place. The doctor who is in charge of the emergency room split us into several groups. My group was in charge of an excessively bleeding victim that seemed to be the target of bombing, considering his terrible wounds. He was unconcious, but his breathing was pretty stable. His heart rate was rather high because of the amount of blood he lost. I was trying to stop his upper torso bleeding when I realized that he was missing a rib. I checked once more to confirm it, but suddenly his hand weakly touched mine. His eyes slightly opened and it showed me a pair of cat eyes that I've been so familiar with.

***

"... I see, Nada-san, that was a pretty good report. So, Narumi, what abnormality did you find in the patient that came last night?"

My lecturer, and also the doctor who was responsible for the emergency room, asked me.

"Well, I was in charge of checking his upper torso. I found that he was excessively bleeding, but fortunately, his bones are all intact." I said, calmly.

"Does it means that you don't think he need an X-ray examination to confirm that he doesn't broke anything? I'm sure you know that he was a bombing victim."

"Yes, I do, Sir. But I'm sure that it isn't necessary. At least for his upper torso that I've checked."

***

CLICKED.

I opened the front door of my house while humming absent-mindedly. It has been 2 months since I met that "cursed child". Yes, I do know those children with missing ribs and cat eyes. Not that I know them in person; I just know that they're in existance. How do I know that? Well, that's still a mystery for you now; you'll find out later.

"You're home."

An unfamiliar guy's voice talked to me. I turned my back to him, to see a silver-haired guy in his twenty, sat in my couch, pierced me with his blue-cat-like eyes.

I was shocked. Not that I didn't expect it. After all, he was a bit conscious when I examine him. But to imagine that he could remember me from only one meeting and tracked me down was pretty creepy.

"I believe you know me."

I gulped. I tried to be seen not scared, but I know it was rather hopeless.

"You are Eyes Rutherford. The classical pianist sensation."

He blinked as he heard my answer. He stood up and walk toward me.

"I know you had discovered more than that."

There were only silence I gave as an answer.

He seemed a bit annoyed. But I didn't know whether it was only my imagination or it was real since his facial expression was hardly seen.

"You know _what _I am. You know I missed a rib. You know what my eyes means."

Again, there were only silence between us. But this time, he didn't brake it until I found courage to speak.

"And what do you expect me to say about that?"

He moved closer to me.

"You know it, but you kept your mouth shut. Normal doctors don't do it. I want to know why."

"Normal doctors who want to keep themself safe do."

"Normal doctors who _know, _do. Those who don't _know _will think it is dangerous for the patient." He emphasized in the word _know._

"If I didn't _know_, I will tell doctor, and other _people _might found that too. And I will be dead earlier, even if you died. Your friends will kill me." I admitted.

"Either way, you're out of luck." He agreed.

"I just saved your life and kept your secret. Why should you bother?!" I said, losing my calm.

He moved closer.

"Then, I _only _want to know where you got that information from. I _only _want to know whether you're friend or foe."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

The next thing I knew, he had tackled me down. I fell with a loud noise and he sat upside my aching body. There were a dagger pointed to my neck.

_Oh, God. I wished I didn't choose __that __day to be in emergency room..._

"Hesitation may means you're a foe. That'll _cut_ your safety away." He whispered in my ears.

I gulped.

"Well, I..."

Suddenly, he kissed me.

***

Well, what do you think? please read the next chapter and don't forget to R&R. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The proposal

_WHAAATTT??? WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING??!!!_

The door was opened.

_I see. So he heard that coming. This was a stake out._

I heard groceries falling down near my head. I tried my best to push him from me, he had somehow hide his dagger from view.

"REEEEEIIIIII !!!!!!!"

***

"So, tell me once again, you are??"

"Eyes Rutherford, Reira's current boyfriend. A pianist."

"There is no need to call yourself 'current'; she has never have any." She chuckled. She is Narumi Natsu, my aunt who has taken care of me since my parent passed away almost 15 years ago. I couldn't really figure out what she felt at this point. She seemed mad—her ears even went red, along with her white face—but somehow, she slightly seemed amused, and even worse: happy.

I looked at Rutherford carefully; he was expressionless, as he had been before.

_I didn't understand. Why did he choose to do a stake out rather than killing me and auntie alltogether. It's not that I'm not grateful with his choice (that it made me still alive; not the kissing part), it's just simply weird. All I heard that the blade children were all sadistic killing machines. It won't be a problem if he added one more person to his current killing list. Why didn't he did so?_

_He must've planned something else. Something that's probably worse._

***

"Sooo...... When are you going to mary her?" She asked Rutherford.

"What?! Auntie, you got to be kidding." I blurted. _No way, why would I want to marry someone who will kill me?_

"No, Dear. How could I possibly let go a guy who do _that _to my precious little Rei-chan? I don't want to have a pregnant niece without a father to her baby."

_Oh, man. She got it all wrong. This is only the second time I met him._

"Auntie... it's not like what you think it is." I said. I meant it, but I somewhat blushes. _Hate this thin cheek skin!!_

But Rutherford answer was even more shocking.

"I don't mind taking the responsibility."

I blinked in disbelief. _What?_

_I see. Probably he had been pretty selective to his prey. He only want to kill me, not Auntie, so he decided to be my 'husband' and kill me in silence afterwards!. I can't believe he'll go that far for it._

"Good. I'll make a quick preparation for you."

***

"I'll have to leave you two alone, I had a customer in my office. But listen, Eyes, you better not laying any finger on my precious. It's only three days before the wed, so please hold that devil down."

And she left the house.

I move to the edge of the couch were I and Rutherford had sat. It has been two months after _that _encounter; you know what I mean. Rutherford had constantly came to my house after he agreed on Auntie's proposal to marry me. My heart constantly jolted anytime he came. Not of happiness, like lovers do when they met, but of fear that he might kill me anytime. It's a good thing that Auntie has always been there when he came; he never shown his evil side to her. And now she went out. So I felt the urgent to move as far as I could from him.

"You do know that I can kill you from 10 metre distance, don't you?"

It wasn't a question; it was a retort.

"Please don't mind me." I said, gripping the couch tightly.

"You didn't tell her."

Now that is a question. With a supposed answer.

"Sure. If I do, not only I'd be killed, but she too. Right?"

He didn't say anything, but that meant a 'yes'.

"I don't understand your decisions. Why didn't you kill me and Auntie instead? And even weirder, why did you agree to marry me?" I blurted out the questions I've wanted to asked since the day he first came to my house.

"I also don't understand your _decision _on the day I was brought to the emergency room."

"Will you tell me your reasons if I do?"

"Probably, but I know you will." His cat eyes pierced me again; that is a danger sign.

_But I have my own weapon..._

"I'll tell you if you do, _tell me, _too. If I'm not mistaken, you didn't kill me because of you know that I know, but unfortunately, you don't know where I got it from. It might've been a dangerous source that will probably harmed you if I suddenly found death.

At first, you thought that you'll probably be able to dig that info from my aunt. But now, you see the fact that you won't got anything from her since she know nothing about it. I also believed that you've tried to conceive some info from other sources, but you failed. So you pushed me, _again_, because I'm the only one to fulfill your curiosity. "

There was a little smirk on the corner of his lips.

"I see. You want a trade. My words for yours."

"Only if you said it first."

"Allright then. The reasons of my decisions had been spoken by yourself. Most of it. Now your turn."

"If that's the way you play it, then fine. Let's just say that I got the info from someone close. Back to you."

He kept silenced for sometimes, before he answered.

"You're not bad," he said,"there is still one more reason, and that is my safety. Your turn."

I was shocked. I don't get it; _his safety?_

"My parents. That's all I have to say. I still don't understand. Safety from what?"

"That's your part to figure out. I've got enough."

***

The last chapter is next !! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The wedding.

"Awww.. you looked beautifull, darling~~"

Auntie said, as she smiled happily infront of me.

I saw my self on the mirror, in a beautifull wedding dress made by a famous designer.

"You should know how much I love you," I said to Auntie Natsu, _that I risked myself to marry a blade child maniac just to make him doesn't kill you too (if he kill me), because he will definitely do if I suddenly runaway from this marriage and tell the hunter about his whereabout, _I added mentally.

"Of course I know, Dear..." she kisses my cheek.

***

The wedding celebration was over. Rutherford, or should I say, Eyes (since I also got that surname after the ceremony) and I are now alone in our room.

I went to the bathroom to took off my wedding gown and turn into a frilly sleeping gown.

"You didn't blow it up to her until the end."

I heard Eyes said as I went out of the bathroom. He was using an expensive-looking satin pajamas.

" You know I won't. It won't make a difference if she know it. She wouldn't be able to turn the table around. But you will, make a difference," I said, "you'll kill her and me."

"You seemed to have confidence to spill your weaknesses."

"Well, I know you need me. You won't hurt me, at least for a long time."

_Yes, I have figure his riddle out. He think of me as a way to ensure his safety because I'm a doctor. I can make thousands of reasons so that he won't need an X ray, torso physical examination, or such. And people will trust me, even when I lied about it. And if they find him missing a rib, I could always fake the explanation of that, without people doubting he can't choose just any doctor, he has to choose the one who understand his circumstances. Like me. Oh, I cursed the day I choosed to be a doctor._

"But I supposed you know that you badly need me too."

_He is true, it is a dead end at my side as well. When I decided to cover the thruth about his ribs, that means that I declared my protection toward him to the hunters. I'm safe from the blade children, but not from the hunters. Once they knew it, they will probably hunt me down. Being with him, I'll still be hunted down, but since he and his friends are great assasins, my chance of staying alive increased. Besides, it will take them longer to reach me, due to his fame and mine—by being his wife . And most importantly, this kept the hunters away from Auntie, knowing that she knows nothing about this._

I smiled, painfully.

"We need each other. It's funny, because that's what marriage really is."

Then, he slept peacefully on his satin pajamas. And I slept too, next to him.

*The End*

Yup, that's all... Hope you like it. Don't forget to comment.^^


End file.
